¿Como sucedio esto?
by BeLLaNgEl
Summary: Noce como sucedio esto.. pero amaneci durmiendo con la chica que mas detesto.. y lo peor de todo ni ella ni yo tenemos un por que! haber haber... el que quiere arriesgarse y leer algo bueno pasar... que solo la gente atrevida lee algo atrevido!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Despertando

El sol matutino se filtraba por la cortina semicerrada dándole directamente en la cara, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha acabara abriendo los ojos cansadamente. Tras un descomunal bostezo trató de desperezarse, el problema vino cuando al estirarse un poco notó ese agudo dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Suspiró y se relajó de nuevo, el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Parpadeó varias veces como si así pudiese deshacerse del horrible dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino amén de unos mareos que le hacían ver la lámpara completamente desenfocada. Se frotó la cara tratando de despabilarse un poco y, fue entonces, cuando soltó un suspiro, cuando...

-Agh!-torció el gesto con asco y tragó saliva, más bien lo intentó porque tenía la boca más seca que el papel de lija. Volvió a echarse el aliento sobre la palma de la mano y... volvió a constatarlo. "Alcohol" Apestaba a alcohol.

Trató de recordar que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero sólo le vino a la mente un cúmulo de imágenes sin sentido que le provocaron más dolor de cabeza aún. Aunque de una cosa no había duda: se lo había pasado "muy bien", aunque como suele decirse "noches alegres, mañanas tristes" ahora nuestro querido Uchiha tenía una resaca de padre y muy señor mío.

-Se-será mejor que me levante....

Trató de erguirse un poco ignorando la punzada de dolor que le daba en la sien, meneó un poco la cabeza para dejar de ver doble y echó una visual al aspecto de su habitación.

¡Menuda visual! Ahora si que quedaba claro que se lo había pasado "muy, pero que muy bien": toda su ropa tirada y desperdigada por el suelo, un par de botellas vacías por aquí y por allá, y unos utensilios rarísimo que no logró recordar cómo demonios habían ido a parar allí (unas esposas, un par de fustas y demás utensilios de cuero (¿?)) y en un rincón un sujetador....

Sasuke enarcó las cejas "su-sujetador?" escudriñó de nuevo ese punto. Sí, no había duda.

"oh,oh...a ver si me dio ayer por travestirme" pensó escandalizado. Fue entonces cuando notó un ligero escalofrío que lo extrañó. Levantó ligeramente la sabana que lo cubría y... la volvió a bajar con la cara encendida

¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Completamente desnudo!

Ahora sí que empezaba a comprender lo que había pasado, su miedo se hizo más patente todavía cuando oyó un suspiro, una segunda respiración a su lado.

Giró la cabeza espantado y..... descubrió con horror que había alguien tumbado a su lado, durmiendo todavía placidamente.

Le costó unos segundos reaccionar al pobre chico. Estaba en su casa desnudo con alguien durmiendo a su lado "espero que sea una chica por lo menos porque solo me faltaba eso". Casi con algo de, digamos, temor se acercó a la figura de ese alguien que dormía a su lado, para observarlo algo mejor "a lo mejor está buena y todo..... ¡no!, no. Este no es momento de pensar en eso" sacudió la cabeza y estiró un poco más el cuello.

Lo que vio entonces le dejó paralizado de pies a cabeza. "¡No, dime que no es cierto"

Una melena rosada caía desordenadamente por la almohada, dicha melena pertenecía a una chica de piel clara que dormía tranquilamente ajena al cúmulo de pensamientos que ahora sobrevenían al pobre Uchiha.

-S-s-s-sa..¡Sakura!

CONTINUAR

N de A:

Ok, pido perdón por publicar semejante basura de capítulo. En serio no sé ni en que estoy pensando al ponerme a publicar con un nivel de inspiración bajo 0. Pero es que la historia en si la tengo perfectamente pensada estructura y todo, pero es que este asqueroso capitulo de mi**da que no me dura ni media pagina me ha resultado imposible!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**__: __**Recordando. **_

La cortina se balanceaba suavemente mecida por el cálido viento matutino. Fuera, en la calle, se oían en piar de los pájaros mezclado con los gritos alegres de algunos niños... cualquiera diría que aquella era una mañana maravillosa, y de hecho lo era...

Para cualquiera menos para aquel que ostentase el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Para _ese _individuo el concreto, no era más que despertar de una pesadilla para caer en otra aún peor.

- Sa-sa-Sakura!!

Sasuke observó durante un buen rato la femenina figura que dormitaba a pocos centímetros con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada y preguntándose una y otra vez que hacía ella allí y como demonios había llegado.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?......... ¡¿Y cuantas veces lo he hecho!?"

Tragó saliva. Lo peor iba a ser cuando despertase, ¡entonces sí que se iba a armar una buena! Miró a todos lados buscando una manera de escabullirse... pero cómo?

"Si al menos hubiese acabado en la de Sakura ahora mismo podría irme sin dar ninguna explicación pero..." ... pero ¡estaban en su maldita casa! ¿¡Como iba a irse él de su propia casa!?

Y no podía dejarla a ella desnuda y durmiendo en el portal "Aunque tal vez... NO, ¡no! Deja de pensar cosas raras... la cuestión es..."

Sus pensamientos se colapsaron de golpe en una milésima de segundo: a su lado pudo oír como la respiración de la chica dejaba de ser suave y acompasada para convertirse en un suave ronroneo al tiempo que su cuerpo se movía ligeramente. ¡Se estaba girando! ¡¿Iba a descubrirlo?!

De pronto sintió un golpe en el estómago al notar el brazo inerte de la chica caer sobre él y acto seguido vio de frente la cara aún dormida de Sakura. Suspiró aliviado al ver que todavía seguía dormida, pero ahora tenía un doble problema: su brazo lo tenía totalmente aprisionado tomado por la cintura.

Suspiró resignado. "Está claro que no se va a ir sin saber con quien se ha acostado. En ese caso quizás sea mejor que me vuelva a dormir yo también..." Justo iba a recostarse a su lado y deleitarse viendo su cara relajada y tranquila cuando oyó algo que lo alarmó (nunca mejor dicho): el insistente sonido del despertador.

Pipipipipipipipipipipi....

-¡¡Mierda!!- Sasuke se irguió todo lo rápido que pudo dispuesto a apagarlo antes de que Sakura despertase. El problema número uno vino cuando se dio cuenta de que ¡El despertador estaba en la mesa de al lado, justo donde dormía Sakura!

"Maldita sea,¿por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí...?" pensó mientras que alargaba el brazo sin conseguir llegar al trasto maldito que seguía sonando. Se acercó aun más a la "bella durmiente" y se estiró todo lo que pudo: Nada.

Notaba la respiración de Sakura cosquillearle el pecho mientras su brazo le rodeaba todavía la cintura. De nuevo la chica hizo otro movimiento brusco tirando de la sábana que casi provocó que Uchiha acabase cayendo sobre ella y dejando además la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Problema número dos: Sasuke (casi sangrando por la nariz) dejó caer el brazo al toparse con semejante panorama. Y es que estando a muy escasos centímetros de Sakura (y de sus pechos) cualquiera dejaría lo que estaba haciendo para permitirse al menos una mirada.

Se quedó parado con la cara encendida y sin poder apartar la vista "Vaya..." pensó asombrado "Me pregunto que talla usa... cuando éramos pequeños no estaba tan desarrollada......"

-¡¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!!

Nada más decir (más bien gritar) esas palabras los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sobresaltados, topándose de bruces con otro par de orbes color azabache que le devolvieron una mirada mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, durante un instante ambos ojos se quedaron fijos observándose los unos a los otros, después se oyó un grito femenino algo parecido a "Kyaaaaaaaahh" que fue correspondido con un "Ahhhh" de la voz del otro chico. Dicho chico se apartó a toda prisa tratando a la vez de mantener el equilibrio sin conseguirlo por lo que, tras un manotazo al despertador (el cual cayó al suelo enmudeciendo en el acto) Sasuke acabó cayendo aparatosamente de la cama.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó entonces de la habitación. Sakura miraba a todas partes sin entender ni jota, lo veía todo borroso por lo que no podía juzgar con precisión pero apostaría lo que fuera a que esa no era su habitación. No obstante lo único en lo que podía pensar en eso momentos era en que necesitaba urgentemente una aspirina...

Notó un leve escalofrío por la espalda a pesar de que el aire que se filtraba por la ventana no era más que una brisita, claro que es difícil no tener frío cuando se está desnuda... "¿Desnuda?" Sakura reaccionó de la misma forma que Sasuke había reaccionado antes al comprobarlo. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza constante y agudo trató de esforzarse en recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, sin conseguirlo. Lo único que sabía ahora era que estaba desnuda en una cama que no era la suya y con algo parecido a lo que se podría llamar "¿Resaca?, imposible nunca he bebido demasiado. Claro que últimamente... Por cierto ¿dónde estoy? Esta no es mi casa... tampoco es _su_ casa... entonces?"

Miró a todos lados de esa "leonera" hasta reparar en el otro lado de la cama donde se vislumbraba una maraña de pelo negro asomando insegura al tiempo que _alguien _ondeaba una especie de banderita blanca a modo de "¡me rindo!".

-¿Pero qué?... ¡deja de hacer el idiota! Dónde estamos ¿eh? ¿Y cómo es que hemos hecho las paces? ¿No se supone que no me ibas a hablar en la vida? Me lo puedes explicar?

Un signo enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la "cabecita enmarañada".

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero esta es mi casa... –le contestaron desde el otro lado. "Esa voz... no se parece en nada a la de..."

De repente se quedó estática al ver surgir de entre el revoltijo de sábanas la cabeza inconfundible de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero ¿cómo?, y ¿cuándo? Y ¿dónde? (¿y porque? ^^UU)

-S-Sa....SASUKE?- exclamó reconociéndolo en el acto y, tras darse cuenta también de su desnudez, se apresuró a taparse como mejor pudo.

-Eso es- corroboró el moreno que se había resignado ya a la situación.  
-P-Pero. ¿Cómo has?... ¿y tú?... ¿Donde está?.... ¿No se supone que?...bueno que... ¿no hay nadie más aquí?

-¿Que esperabas, que hubiéramos hecho un trío?- le contestó fríamente arqueando una ceja. Nada más oír esta palabras la boca de la chica se abrió en una mueca de horror.

-¿Q-que has dicho? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sakura -suspiró- Estoy demasiado cansado como para explicártelo ¿vale? Sólo echa un vistazo y saca tus propias conclusiones.

Y la chica así lo hizo. Uniendo todos los hechos que le habían pasado últimamente acabó deduciendo perfectamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. "Ay madre... ¿¡Con Sasuke?!"

P-p-pe-per...- tartamudeó con cara de echarse a llorar.

Sasuke al verla así no pudo evitar sentir lástima, se acercó un poco a ella con ánimo de tranquilizarla pero...

-Quita de ahí!!! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

Chilló propinándole un puñetazo que lo lanzó de nuevo hasta el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?-le dijo levantándose hecho una fiera.

-¡¡Eres un cerdo aprovechado!!

-¿Lo qué?

-Te has aprovechado de mí ¿verdad? Has aprovechado que estaba borracha y deprimida para divertirte un rato conmigo ¿no?

-¿¿Pero de que coño hablas?? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Te parece que he sido yo el único que ha disfrutado?

Los dos estaban con la cara como un tomate. Y Sakura tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no bajar la vista más debajo de la cara, de la cintura, de Sasuke.

-Estás chiflada ¿lo sabías? Está más que claro que has sido TÚ quien me ha engatusado a MI

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-¿Acaso no llevabas toda la vida colada por mí?

-¡¡¡IMBECIL!!!- a Sasuke le faltó tiempo para esquivar la almohada que le había lanzado la furibunda chica- ¡¡¿Cómo demonios voy yo a querer acostarme contigo?!! si ahora...... ¡¡eso no lo digas ni en broma!! Además, ¡yo nunca bebo!

-¡Pues ahora ya sabes porqué!- le dijo dándose media vuelta.

-¿¡Adonde vas?!

-¡A darme una ducha! A ver si me quito el maldito dolor de cabeza

-Aún no hemos acabado de hablar!

-Pues si tienes algo más que decir... ¡DÍSELO A LA PUERTA!!

¡¡BLAM!!

Y con esto dejó Sasuke a la chica con un nudo en la garganta y la mente hecha un lío.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas siempre tan difíciles?- Maldecía Sasuke en el cuarto de baño tratando de tranquilizarse.-Se acaba de despertar y no se le ocurre otra cosa que gritar, ¡¡me pone de los nervios!!

Abrió de golpe el grifo del lavabo y metió al cabeza bajo un chorro de agua fría "A ver si así se me despejan las ideas" pensaba mientras el agua le corría por la cara.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo se fijó en sus ojeras y su pelo alborotado. Casi hasta le parecía ver marcas de carmín en el cuello "Ah no, son mordiscos. Buf y aquí tengo un chupón... pero que bestia es esta mujer...... ¿¿¿eh???" Se fijó mejor en su reflejo y pronto constató una especie de marcas parecidos a arañazos "¿pero que?..." y había más! A lo largo de su cuerpo había arañazos, más chupones y demás marcas que no sabía como demonios se había hecho (pero lo intuía) Lo peor vino cuando alzó las muñecas y vio claros signos de que había sido ¿esposado? "Pero que narices me han hecho"...

***

Mientras en la otra habitación Sakura había logrado localizar su ropa interior y uno de su zapatos, ¡pero no había manera de encontrar su vestido! Y sin él no había forma de largarse de allí. En su defecto sí había visto un montón de cacharros que le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¿Una fusta? ¿Unas esposas? ¡¡Pero será degenerado el tío!! A saber con cuantas más lo ha hecho. Ojalá no me haya contagiado nada porque entonces lo denunciaré y le exprimiré hasta el último yen de su asquerosa cuenta bancaria...

No había ni acabado de murmurar esas palabras cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dando paso a un Sasuke que echaba chispas (aunque esta vez se había dignado a ponerse una toalla alrededor de la cintura)

-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ME HAS HECHO??

Avanzó hasta la asustada Sakura con los ojos rojos de ira (y no, no a causa del Sharingan :P).

-N-nani?

-Mira esto-le dijo señalando las muñecas- ¡Y esto! ¡¡Y esto!! ¿Me crees ahora cuando te dije que más bien me has violado tu a mí? Mírame, estoy hecho un cristo.

Ciertamente Sakura lo había "maltratado bastante", pero ella trató de defenderse.

-Pues entonces deberías dejar de usar "juguetitos" peligrosos ¿no crees?- le dijo enseñándole lo que acababa de encontrar.

-¿Eh? ¡E-eso no es mío! ¡Es la primera vez que los veo!

-Pues te aseguro que míos tampoco son.

-Al menos acepta que esto sí me lo has hecho tú.

-B-bueno- contestó poniéndose roja- Pero no te creas que has sido tú el único perjudicado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? yo no te veo a ti "malherida"- le dijo socarronamente. Ella se puso más roja y murmuró algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que a mi también me hiciste daño...

-¿Dónde?

-¿No eras tu el que decía eso de "saca tus propias conclusiones"?- Sasuke la miró un momento sin entender ni jota.

-Pero me quieres decir.... -ella le cort

-¡¡IDIOTA!! NOS HEMOS PASADO TODA LA NOCHE FOLLANDO, DONDE QUIERES QUE ME DUELA!!!

Tras esto se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que ambos estuvieron haciendo una especie de competición de quien se ponía más rojo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando su vestido haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar.

-¿S-se puede saber que buscas?- le preguntó Sasuke tras un rato.

-Mi vestido. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Pues estamos buenos. Olvídate de que te deje algo de mi armario.

-Ni que quisiera ir por la calle con tu ropa puesta.- le dijo entre ofendida y enfadada- sería como un letrero que dijese "mirad, me he acostado con Sasuke Uchiha"- torció el gesto- No gracias, aunque aprecio tu "caballerosidad"- le dijo mofándose.

-Pues habría más de una que daría lo que fuese por estar en tu lugar...

- ¿Que andas murmurando?

- Nada, nada...

Sasuke ya se disponía a meterse de nuevo en el cuarto de baño mientras Sakura seguía revolviendo al habitación, cuando lo llamó de nuevo.

-Sa-Su-Ke....

-¿Que leches te pasa ahora?

- Me-puedes-decir-que-es-esto?

- Una bolsa de plástico.

- ¿Me tomas por idiota? Eso ya lo sé. Te estoy preguntando que significa esto.

¿Que qué significaba? Sasuke enarcó una ceja "¿Y qué demonios quieres que signifique una maldita bolsa"

-Parece que no lo aprecias bien desde aquí ¿no?

Sakura le lanzó la bolsa de marras, Sasuke la cogió al vuelo.

-Míralo y verás- le dijo ella. Sasuke sin entender todavía ni jota se fijo en la bolsa y...

-N-n-nani? O_o

-Eso es. Exacto. Me parece que ya lo has entendido ¿verdad?

La bolsa parecería normal de no ser por el dibujo que tenía y el nombre de la tienda a la que pertenecía: Sobre una especie de fondo con una señal roja de "prohibido" (algo así como lo que tenía la contraportada de "paraíso erótico") se veían unas letras psicodélicas donde se leía claramente el nombre de la tienda.

-¿¿Konoha sex-shop....??- leyó inseguro. Sakura asintió triunfante mientras Sasuke sentía que se le volvían a subir los colores. "¿Cómo demonios ha llegado esto a mi casa?" se preguntó.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella- ¿No vas a explicármelo?

-Juro y perjuro que yo no he puesto un pie en esta tienda en mi vida.

-Ya, ¿Y cómo ha venido a parar aquí la dichosa de la bolsita?

"Buena pregunta" miró dentro de ella (a pesar de que estaba vacía) por si encontraba alguna especie de ticket o algo por el estilo. Y no sólo lo encontró sino que además venía una tarjetita con una suculenta chica en una pose muy interesante y al lado se veía una foto de la tienda "Los mejores accesorios para las mayores juergas. Especialistas en despedidas de solteros o actuaciones particulares(...) Películas, libros y demás material erótico(...) Abierto las 24h. Blablabla"....

Se guardó la tarjetita con disimulo y comenzó a leer las "Lista de la compra" que habían realizado.

-¡Un momento! Esto no es solo culpa mía. La fecha indica que lo compramos ayer por la noche. Supongo que todo esto que viste por ahí (y que no viste todavía porque la lista es larga) será de allí.

-¿Y como es que sabías la dirección?

-Y-yo no lo sabía. En serio que nunca había oído hablar de...... un momento...-caviló.

-¿Un momento que? Admítelo, eres asiduo de la tienda ¿verdad?

-Cállate, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Aunque en realidad sí recuerdo que..

-¿Que...?-le preguntó Sakura impaciente.

-Bueno que... sí la conocía. En realidad un día escuché una conversación entre Kakashi y Naruto..... no me acuerdo con exactitud sobre qué le preguntó pero Kakashi le dio la dirección de esta tienda y... bueno yo sin querer la oí...

-Claro y seguro que te apuntaste la dirección por si acaso.

-¡No! No sé ni como me acordaba- "por supuesto que me la apunté ¿que te esperabas?" el asiduo a esa tienda es Kakashi fijo (y fijo que el dueño es Jiraiya ^^), además ni siquiera fui yo quien se lo preguntó.

-Ya... fue Naruto ¿no?- el asintió – ¿Naruto?... Naruto....

Durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, después Sakura preguntó casi con inseguridad.

-Naruto... está saliendo con Hinata ¿no?

-E-eso creo.

-Y eso... ¿se lo preguntó hace mucho?

-No, no hace mucho la verdad.

-Es decir, que Naruto ya estaba saliendo con Hinata.

-Puede ser...

-.......

-.......

-...con Hinata.....

-.....Naruto........

-........................

-...¿Sakura?....

-..................................

-PERO COMO SE PUDE SER TAN DEGENERADO!!!!

Chilló de pronto hecha una fiera.

-Tr-tranquilízate mujer que no es para tanto...

-¡¡¿Que no es para tanto?!! No sois más que unos cerdos, ¡¡pervertidos!! Y Kakashi el primero...!! espero que Hinata corte con ese cerdo de Naruto.

-Pues yo los veía bastante contentos, a los dos...

-¡¡SASUKE!! Deja de echar más leña al fuego quieres!?!

-Ey te recuerdo que tú y yo también...

-Eso ni lo menciones, estábamos borrachos...

Sasuke suspiró harto de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo más que molesto- Estoy empezando a cansarme de tu actitud tremendista. Sólo fue una noche ¿vale? Ni que hubiese sido tu primera vez.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue!

-Pues deja de comportarte así.

-Así como!!

-Así de... de inaguantable.

-Y como se supone que tengo que comportarme?

-Pues para empezar no chillando, y tranquilizándote un poco.

-Oh, por supuesto. Perdóname Sasuke Uchiha si me he comportado de una manera inhabitual al fin y al cabo no estoy acostumbrada a despertarme cada mañana con un fulano distinto.

-Tampoco digo que te lo tomes así. Y yo no soy un fulano cualquiera, ya me conoces.

-Pues la verdad no sé que es peor.!

-Ya estás chillando de nuevo? Si siempre te portas así cuando te levantas no me extraña que no tengas novio. A estas alturas dudo que hayas durado con uno más de un mes...

Ante esto Sakura se quedó sin habla. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salieron las palabras.

Se disponía a meterse de nuevo en el baño cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

-Anda mira, acabó de encontrar tu otro zapato.- dijo sacándolo de debajo del armario- Parece enganchado- tiró un poco más de él y finalmente salió. Tenía algo colgado del tacón.

Cuando Sasuke lo sacó para examinarlo se quedó de piedra.

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó Sakura- ¿qué tiene?

Con la misma cara anonadada le enseñó a Sakura la susodicha prenda encontrada: nada más y nada menos que un tanga de color rojo pasión de encaje y de (a juzgar por el tamaño) de la talla más pequeña que debieron encontrar en la tienda.

-Eh?....ah!...euh....- ahora le tocó el turno a Sakura de enrojecer y balbucear.

-¿Me vas a decir que esto es mío?- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. – Vaya vaya, la aparentemente frígida de Sakura Haruno es en realidad una tigresa ¿eh?

-C-cállate. Seguro que lo compramos también en la tienda esa de marras... ¡Deja de mirarme así!- le dijo al ver la cara escéptica de su compañero.

-Oh... ahora sí me crees.- dijo examinando de nuevo la prenda- de todos modos no está mal ¿eh? Me gustaría volver a vértelo puesto...

Sasuke tuvo que esquivar de nuevo una lluvia de "artillería" por parte de la chica.

-Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiota!!.....

-Jajajaja...- Uchiha se deshacía en carcajadas mientras esquivaba sin dificultad los artefactos que Sakura le mandaba.- Bueno, vale ya paro antes de que se te ocurra lanzarme la cama... hay que ver- dijo después- De todas las chicas con las que he estado tú eres la que más despierta está después de toda una noche de insomnio.

Y antes de encerrarse de nuevo en el baño le guiñó un ojo que la desarmó por completo.

¿A que estaba jugando Sasuke? La enfadaba, le gastaba bromas, la hacía rabiar... y al instante siguiente era el chico más lindo de toda la faz de la tierra.

La chica acabó por caer de rodillas al suelo con actitud derrotista.

-Tocada y hundida- suspiró- Cada vez te creo más, Lee...

***

Sasuke abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua helada refrescase su dolorido cuerpo mientras se masajeaba las sienes tratando de apartar de él ese horrible y punzante dolor. Se había librado de más discusiones dejándola literalmente sin palabras (algo en lo que era un experto) pero ahora estaba enfadado, no, furioso. Le resultaba imposible comprender el comportamiento de Sakura. "Porque se ha enfadado tanto?" pensaba "Ni que yo le hubiese hecho algo... algo que no le gustase..." sonrió para sus adentros, eso seguramente no se lo habría hecho. Pues si de algo tenía fama Sasuke (además de ser un ninja excelente(bueno y un Uchiha también)) era de no dejar a ninguna mujer insatisfecha. Absolutamente a ninguna.

¿Pero entonces? Algo tendría que haber pasado, si tan sólo recordase... sin tan sólo tuviese una noción de lo ocurrido anoche, entonces, tal vez...

haciendo un enrome esfuerzo, Sasuke concentró todos sus pensamientos en recordar, en tratar de averiguar algo. Cualquier cosa. Algo....

En la otra habitación Sakura, harta ya de revolver entre basura decidió dejarlo por el momento antes de encontrarse más "sorpresas" desagradables.

-Estoy buena, ¿y cómo voy a irme ahora?

Se quedó cavilando un rato mientras oía el chorro de la ducha como sonido de fondo, echó un vistazo a la habitación buscando una vestimenta alternativa. Al parecer sí iba a tener que pedirle prestado algo a Sasuke, así que ni corta ni perezosa abrió con total confianza el armario del Uchiha y se puso a buscar algo para ponerse.

Finalmente optó por una camisa blanca que, aunque no tapaba mucho le valía como una especie de camisón.

-Por lo menos para aparentar que dormí con algo puesto- suspiró.

Aguzó el oído, la ducha seguía funcionando, así que decidió pasar de Sasuke de momento e inspeccionar el resto de la casa "ya que estoy aquí..."

******

_-----------FLASHBACK------- _

Era ya de madrugada, y llevaba mucho tiempo recorriendo las calles cada vez más vacías y comenzaba a aburrirse de no haber encontrado ningún pasatiempo con el que pasar el rato... ¿qué hacía entonces? Se iba a su casa? "Nah, estaría en las mismas. Y no me apetece pasarme hoy una noche solo, al menos no estando sobrio"

De modo que entró en un bar que ya conocía de varias ocasiones con la intención de agarrar una buena cogorza que le ayudase a evadirse un poco del "asco" de vida que llevaba.

Nada más entrar los pulmones se le llenaron del aire viciado y el humo además de un continuo olor a alcohol, al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Se acercó a la barra y pidió su combinación de siempre reservados para ocasiones de "me quiero poner ciego con tres copas" y se metió de golpe el primer trago.

Cuando aún se estaba reponiendo del subidón que le había provocado tal cantidad de whisky de golpe y porrazo reparó en algo que le dejó más aturdido todavía.

_No buscaba nada y tropecé _

_con dos ojos negros de mujer _

_Fue el destino quién jugó a cruzar _

_nuestras miradas en un bar _

_Y lo demás vino después _

-Fiu fiu....

No pudo reprimir un silbido de admiración al contemplar las curvas que ante él se hallaban ahora. Una preciosa mujercita de muy buena formada figura enfundada en un vestido que no hacía más que acentuar sus contornos se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Parecía que llevaba bastante más tiempo que él en ese antro ya no sólo por sus movimientos poco coordinados y sus balbuceos incoherentes sino también por el número de vasos que ante ella se encontraban.

"Mmmmm que interesante. Esto me va a resultar muuuy fácil... un par de piropos y ya la tengo en el bote" Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a ella poco a poco mientras iba ensayando su cara de interesante especial para derretir a la mujeres. Cuando ya estaba escasos centímetro de ella comprobó que estaba tan borracha que podía saltarse el protocolo de saludarla cortésmente antes. Apoyó sus manos en la cinturita de la chica y le susurró al oído con una voz muy sexy.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Estás sola?

Tal vez fue la mala iluminación, o el hecho de haberse soplado ya una copa bastante cargadita, el caso era que a Sasuke no se le había ocurrido escarbar ese día en su memoria buscando en esa mujer algún tipo de parecido con alguna otra conocida bien por sus rasgos o por el (más que obvio) color de su pelo. El caso es que no se dio cuenta totalmente hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente...

-¿Mmmm?

Esos ojos verdes, ese pelo, esa voz... ¿no le sonaban de algo? ¡Por supuesto!

-¡S-sakura! Pero ¿qué demonios?

Sasuke estaba más que fastidiado: ¡le habían arruinado el plan! Era más que obvio que no tenía intención alguna de tirarse a su excompañera de equipo pero ganas no le faltaban, sobretodo cuando ésta descubrió su delantera (muy bien provista todo sea dicho)

-¡Oh!... me resultas... familiar...hic ... ¡PUES CLARO!- chilló casi dejándole sordo- ERES SASUKE ¿¿NOOO??

-S-s

-¡¡SASUKE!!

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke se las vio y se las deseó para no perder el equilibrio y evitar a la vez la hemorragia nasal que pugnaba por salir al sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de Sakura tan pegado al suyo.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?- repitió.

-¿Qué pasa, una no se puede divertir o que?- Sasuke notó lo ciega que debía andar ya porque bizqueaba de vez en cuando y le costaba pronunciar bien según que palabras.

-¡Venga Sasuke! Te invito a una copa. No me gusta beber sola.

"Pues para no gustarte, te has quedado a gusto" dijo mirando la hilera de vasos.

-Emmm... ¿no has bebido bastante ya?

-¿Que dicex? Acabo de empezar, la noche es joven y yo también! ¡Que viva la juventud tralaralara...! jijijijiji......

Sasuke observó con una gotita de sudor como ahora la linda chica se tiraba por la barra con una risita floja que la hacía parecer aún peor de lo que estaba "Ya me extrañaba a mi que no tuviera ningún moscón alrededor. A estas alturas ya debe de haber espantado a unos cuantos".

Y así cogió Sakura otra copa que le tendía el camarero y se la bebió de un trago.

-¡Eh,! ve más despacio- le previno Sasuke.

-¿Qué passa?... no seaaas aguafiestas Sasuke. Llegas tú y ya se cortó el rollo- se quejó- Siempre has sido más seco que un palo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja "¿¿Seco yo?? ¡JA!", tomó después la copa: de un trago ya la había vaciado.

-Eso es...-dijo ella complacida- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

-¿Por quien me tomas? Está más que claro que _yo_ tengo más experiencia que _t_ en esto de aguantar el alcohol así que no te vayas de sabihonda.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-¿Pues para empezar que tú no vienes aquí a menudo... me equivoco? Y que tampoco bebes.

-Eh! Eh! Eh! Para el carro chaval. Estoy segura de que te ganaría sin dudarlo.

-Pero si ya estás borracha.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Mmmm- a Sasuke le perdían las apuestas. Y sospechó que en esa noche Sakura estaba dispuesta a jugarse todo. Y cuando digo todo es... _todo_.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?- preguntó con su tono de circunstancias.

-¿Qué puedes querer?- le dijo ella adoptando el mismo tono lo mejor que pudo (léase: lo mejor que le dejó la borrachera)

"Ufff... de ti esta noche..."

-...todo

Ella soltó un risita.

-jijiji... siempre has sido muy ambicioso Sasuke...

-La ambición no es mala. Sobretodo en una ocasión como esta- sonrió rodeándole la cintura.- Entonces... ¿qué te parece esto?: si a cinco copas tu estás más borracha que yo entonces...

-Entonces te besaré!

-Mmmmm... bueno, me parece bien. Y en el hipotético (y nada probable) caso de que yo esté más borracho que tú...

-Entonces tú me besarás.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de apuestas pretendes hacer?

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba.

-Venga te dejo elegir primero la combinación: ¿un "cubata doble", un "dry martini"?

-Mejor algo de cosecha propia-sonrió.

Dicho esto se volvió al camarero y le susurró algo que ella no pudo entender. El camarero sonrió también y asintió. Al cabo de un momento volvió con un par de copas con una insólita mezcla en su interior.

-Venga- sentenció Sasuke- A ver si puedes con esto.

_No teníamos nada que perder _

_Y la noche estaba a nuestros pies _

_Tu querías robarme el corazón _

_y yo iba asomándome al balcón _

_que tu escote me dejaba ver_

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia y agarró la copa con decisión. Los dos a la vez bebieron el contenido y la reacción por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar. Le sobrevino un acceso de tos tan grande que Sasuke pensó que iba a vomitar allí mismo. "Vaya, tal vez no fue buena idea..."

-Sasuke, cof cooof ¡Eres idiota!- le soltó de pronto ella mirándole con cara de malas pulgas y lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Que demonios era eso? cof, cof cof... ¡ME ABRASO!

- Tranquila mujer... tampoco es para tanto. Que poco aguante, jeje, a este paso vas a perder la apuesta.- "Aunque total el resultado va a ser el mismo..."

-Condenado... _él_ tenía razón tú eres el culpable de todo.

-¿Culpable de qué, de que estés borracha?

-Shhhhí... agghh

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

No dijo nada, pero repentinamente soltó un abrupto sollozo al que le siguieron varios.

-¿Qué cuernos te pasa?

-Snifsnif...buahhhhh!!!

-Ein???- el pobre Sasuke cada vez entendía menos.

-Sasuke!! Soy muy desgraciada... nadie me quiere. Me lo han dicho hoy mismo... estoy condenada a la soltería...

-"¿soltería?"

-Y todo por........-cayó un momento- ¡Esta vez elijo yo!. CAMARERO UN "GÜISQUI" DOBLE!

-¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Mira será mejor que...

-¡Venga Sasuke, continuemos! ¿Eres o no eres un hombre?

Suspiró resignado y tomó de nuevo la copa que ella le tendía comenzando a cansarse ya de esa situación. Hace unos minutos ardía por llevársela a la cama con cualquier excusa, ahora comenzaba a tener de nuevo esa sensación que hacía años que no sentía, desde que formaba el séptimo grupo de Kakashi: la sensación de estar haciendo de niñera. Y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de la promesa que antes había hecho con ella.

-Será mejor que lo dejem...

-NI HABLAR! ¡¡Sakura Haruno nunca se hecha atrás en nada. Faltaría más...!! (GROARRR....hic!)

-Pero si ya no puedes ni tenerte en pie. Está claro quien ha ganado ¿no?

Sakura trató de levantarse para desafiarlo y le falló el equilibrio. Sasuke rápidamente se encargó de frenar su caída y como consecuencia ambos quedaron pegados el uno al otro: sus cuerpos empapados en sudor y alcohol se pegaban y sus caras acabaron tan cerca que casi se rozaban la nariz.

_Por qué quiso el azar _

_que conociera cada secreto de tu intimidad _

_Mil besos de sal en las aceras_

-Está claro quien ha ganado ¿no?- repitió de nuevo con voz más seductora.

Ella le miró un momento con esos ojos tan verdes y profundos que siempre le habían fascinado, e inexplicablemente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Durante una milésima de segundo Sasuke se preguntó cómo había podido darse la casualidad de que justo la chica en que se había fijado una noche fuese aquella que había tenido detrás tanto tiempo... aunque, lo dicho, fue un pensamiento corto, porque al instante siguiente se encontraba totalmente encima de Sakura besándola pasionalmente.

"Mmmmm...sospechó que ésta vez... hemos ganado los dos"

_Sólo yo contigo y nadie más _

_A la hora en que cierran la ciudad _

_Y la luna del amanecer _

_me alumbró el camino queda a tu piel _

_bajo la penumbra de un portal._

Se había hecho más tarde todavía. El bareto ya había cerrado sus puertas y la gente (una más borracha que otra) se disponía a irse a sus casas a sobarse lo que quedaba de noche y además el día siguiente. Para la mayoría la fiesta había acabado, para dos personas acababa de comenzar

-Sasuke...mmmm...

El chico comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el contorno de sus piernas subiendo por los muslos de la acelerada chica.

-Conozco un sitio.... ven, te llevaré- le susurró el Uchiha mientras le besaba el cuello y oía con placer sus gemidos de aprobación.

_Por que quiso el azar _

_que conociera cada secreto de tu intimidad _

_Baile de dos en las aceras_

_Subiendo por tus caderas _

_Sin parar _

_de volver a besar _

_y sin dejar de soñar _

_y... vuelta a empezar _

Por fin, después de caminar los dos demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para fijarse en la dirección que tomaban y con sendas bolsas de la peculiar tienda, lograron llegar la apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha. Dónde tras muuucho tiempo en el portal tratando de encajar la llave a la vez que se manoseaban el uno al otro comenzaron a entrar continuando su íntima fiesta en la habitación del chico que pronto se llenó de gemidos y exclamaciones que fueron aumentando de intensidad y... ejem ejem demás cosas que no se detallarán demasiado ya... ^^

_------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------- _

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaron sinfín de imágenes al principio inconexas pero que poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta que la idea de la historia quedó más o menos reflejada como antes se ha relatado. Se vio a si mismo recorriendo mil veces y una más el cuerpo ardiente de la chica, escuchando sus gemidos de placer y oyendo sus gritos que le pedían, le suplicaban que continuase mientras él mismo se calentaba y se entregaba a ese torbellino de sensaciones que acabaron por dejarlo (a ambos) exhaustos y dormidos.

Cerró abruptamente el grifo de la ducha. Aquello había sido suficiente.

_Hoy que tu no estás, salgo a buscarte _

_Nadie me puede ayudar a olvidar_

_Ven que hace frío y ya es muy tarde..._

***

-Uahhh... vaya pisito que tiene el tío.-Sakura silbó al ver el "modesto" piso de soltero que se gastaba el Uchiha, todo lleno de comodidades y además (cosa increíble en un hombre) perfectamente limpio y ordenado (bueno, exceptuando el dormitorio)

Sakura avanzó por el pasillo y tras examinar un magnifico salón pasó a la cocina, justo el lugar que buscaba. No es que fuera muy espaciosa, pero estaba tan bien distribuida que en apariencia se veía más grande.

Y además estaba todo estupendamente colocado. Apenas había sobres de platos precocinados en la nevera y el microondas parecía única y exclusivamente ser usado para hacer palomitas. "A Sasuke" recordó Sakura "Siempre le han encantado las palomitas" Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar aquellos detalles del pasado que sólo se decían los compañeros de equipo. A Naruto le chiflaban los fideos, Sakura se pirraba por todo lo dulce, y a Sasuke lo que le perdían eran las palomitas...

-Y para beber el café- recordó en voz alta mientras abría una puertecita de la despensa. En efecto ahí estaban montones de paquetes de diferentes cafés distintos.

-Bueno... lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararle el desayuno.

A Sakura, a pesar de no dársele muy bien, le gustaba cocinar y más en una bonita cocina como aquella, así que ni corta ni perezosa escogió uno de los cafés que había por allí y se puso a accionar la cafetera...

Cuando Sasuke salió por fin de la ducha algo aturdido aún por las escenas que acababa de recordar (¿y quién no lo estaría?) se encontró con el mismo caos en la habitación sólo que de él había desaparecido la chica.

-Vaya, parece que finalmente se ha ido...- nada más decir eso, reparó en algo rojo que había en uno de los rincones: medio sepultado estaba el vestido de Sakura que tanto se había afanado a buscar. Entonces no se ha ido todavía.

-De todos modos esto la alegrará.

Reparó entonces el Uchiha en un sonido de cacharros que venía de la cocina. Después de vestirse, se encaminó hacia allí preguntándose que estaría haciendo. "Dudo que se le haya ocurrido ponerse a fregar los platos o algo... entre otras cosas porque no hay nada que fregar"

La imagen que vio al llegar le hizo detenerse de pronto en la puerta: Sakura se encontraba afanándose en la cocina mientras canturreaba suavemente una cancioncilla, se la veía relajada y tranquila por alguna extraña razón. Y lo que más le llamó la atención fue la camisa que llevaba puesta: le cubriría poco más allá de los muslos dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas y transparentaba ligeramente el cuerpo de la chica ¡Le quedaba mejor a Sakura que al propio Sasuke!

La escena se le antojó tan irreal que le shockeó un poco. En todos sus 22 años de vida había siquiera llegado a imaginar que un día vería algo como aquello, una chica como esa, preocupándose por prepararle el desayuno. Fue en una milésima de segundo, pero durante ese instante Sasuke tuvo una extraña sensación, un extraño pensamiento: por un momento pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esa visión, a levantarse todos los días viendo una mujer preocupándose por él, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa mujer fuera Sakura.

-Ah! ¿Ya has salido?- Sakura reparó entonces en la presencia del azorado chico.- Espero que no te importe... bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y... te sigue gustando el café ¿no?

Sasuke quedó más shockeado todavía. ¿Sakura preparándole su desayuno favorito? ¿después de todo lo que se habían dicho?

-Sasuke, ¿me estás oyendo?

-Eh? Ah... sí,sí...

-Bueno- sonrió.

Sasuke se decidió por fin a entrar en la habitación.

-Bueno, la verdad después de esto no se si darte lo que te había traído... porque me parece que te queda mil veces mejor esa camisa...- dijo enseñándole la prenda.

-¡Mi vestido!

-Prométeme que no te lo vas a poner ahora. Sino no te lo doy.

-¿Qué interés tienes en que no me ponga...? ¡Pero serás!- enrojeció- Que sepas que no he tenido otra opción, no querrías que anduviese en ropa interior por casa ¿no?

-Pues...

-Será mejor que no contestes. Por cierto... ya sé que me dijiste que no cogiera tu ropa pero...

Sasuke le cortó.

-Para nada, te queda a ti mejor sin duda. Por mí puedes quedártela. Eso sí, quiero vértela puesta más veces.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Puede...-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sa-su-ke... no empecemos otra vez por favor...

-Vale vale, es broma... jeje. Excepto en lo de la camisa.

-¿Cómo?

-Que te la quedes.

Ella enrojeció al instante.

-¿Pe-pero por que quieres...?

-Venga insisto, llévatela. Si no la quieres, siempre puedes venderla. Seguro que si dices que es mía te la quitan de las manos.- sonrió haciéndose el importante.

-¡Creído! – dijo echándole la lengua. – De todas formas si me la das no será para que la venda ¿no?- "No la vendería ni por todo el oro del mundo"

Durante un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada, la escena era demasiado surrealista. ¿Cómo podían estar tirándose los trastos a la cabeza un momento y al otro estar bromeando y flirteando como si nada? Y más aún después de lo sucedido anoche "¿Se acordará Sakura de algo?". Lo único que se le ocurría pensar a él, es que de no ser por su tremendismo excesivo y el hecho de que fuera en ocasiones más plasta que una chaqueta metálica, por el resto Sakura podría... podría incluso ser...

-Emmm... el café estará dentro de unos minutos... si quieres sentarte yo te lo puedo servir...

Sakura desvió la mirada, ¡se veía tan guapa cuando se azoraba!. Sasuke tomó asiento algo incómodo. No sabía cómo actuar en esas circunstancias de modo que simplemente esperó a que la tetera comenzara a silbar, momento en que fue retirada por Sakura que se apresuró a servirle a Sasuke el café, deseando ver su cara complacida.

-¡Ya está listo! Aquí tienes, lo he hecho con todo el esmero. Pruébalo a ver que tal est

-Gracias...-susurró él evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno, como tenías tanta variedad he hecho un poco de mezcla...

Sasuke sopló un poco, tomó un trago largo del café de Sakura y...

-....... -_-

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué demonios has mezclado?

-Emmm... no sé un poco de café natural con... café negro y... ¿qué pasa?

-Está...ejem... ¡asqueroso!- dijo poniéndose a toser.- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante mezcolanza? Con lo fácil que es hacer un simple café. Coff coff.

A Sakura comenzó a hinchársele una de sus famosas venitas en la sien.

-cof Sinceramente Sakura, voluntad no te faltará pero... ¿has pensado en ir a clases de cocina?

La venita parecía a punto de estallar.

-Ahh.... tanto café desperdiciado...

La venita estall

-¡De acuerdo! Está asqueroso, ya lo has dicho. Ahórrate las bromitas y dámelo que ya lo tiraré.

Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y trató de arreglarlo de alguna forma.

-N-no es igual

-¿No has dicho que es un asco? Pues no hace falta que te tortures con mis fracasos en la cocina.

-No, es igual . Me lo bebo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque s

-Lo haces sólo para tenerme contenta ¿no?

-Sí. Y para que no te cabrees y me chilles de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no me cabree después de lo que has dicho? ¡Energúmeno!

-Vale ya est lo admito, mea culpa. Perdóname.

-¡Qué facil es pedir perdón! Ahora el daño ya está hecho.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?

-¡¡Porque tengo sentimientos Sasuke!! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Y tú no haces más que herirlos continuamente, lo has hecho mil veces desde que éramos niños y ahora has vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta ser amable conmigo? ¿Por qué disfrutas mortificándome?

-Eh, para el carro, yo no...

-Mira, ya estoy harta. Dame la maldita taza.

-¡No!

-Que me la des te digo.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Aghhhh!!

Sakura agarró la taza y comenzó a tirar de ella.

-¡Dámela!

-¡No!

-¡Dámela!

-NO

-DÁMELA!!

-Vale...

Dicho esto soltó la taza de repente, por lo que Sakura con el impulso tan fuerte que había tomado acabó cayendo el suelo de culo y derramándose todo el café encima.

-Ahhhh!!! ME QUEMA!!!

-Ahora dirás que la culpa es mía por hacerte caso y dártelo ¿no?

Pero Sakura no se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado ocupada por evitar inútilmente que las lágrimas le cayeran por la cara, se desabotonó rápidamente la camisa y trató de secarse para evitar quemarse más. Pero tenía la vista tan borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que apenas podía ver donde estaba el botón.

"Mierda" pensó Sasuke "Ya la he vuelto a cagar... Dios, estoy empezando a parecerme a Naruto..."

Sakura cogió su vestido de la silla y se marchó corriendo de la cocina.

-Saku...

BLAM! Se oyó el portazo de la habitación de Sasuke.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Dentro se oían los quedos sollozos de la chica, que acabaron por hacerle sentir culpable.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta.

-Sakura... ¿puedo pasar?

No le respondió. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. "Mierda, ¿qué hago?" se puso a pensar. No veía forma alguna de poder entrar en... "Un momento! Que demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy llamando a la puerta de MI propia habitación en MI propia casa!"

-Sakura voy a entrar!-dijo por fin. Y así lo hizo.

Enseguida se arrepintió de ello al ver a la chica sentada de rodillas en el suelo con la camisa semiabierta y manchada de café y una quemazón en el pecho justo donde se le había caído. Tenía al lado su vestido y sus zapatos pero no se había vestido todavía. Se dedicaba a llorar con una mano delante de la boca intentando amortiguar sus sollozos.

-Sakura...

A Sasuke le costó reaccionar, se acercó casi con cautela hacia donde estaba la chica hasta sentarse en frente de ella, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno habló por un rato, hasta que Sakura se calmó ligeramente y dijo algo entrecortadamente.

-Él... tenía razón, tenía toda la razón...snif ¿por qué no le haría caso?...

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre ha sido igual... siempre discutiendo... nunca hemos podido snif

-¿Q-qué dices?

Fue entonces, cuando ella clavó sus verdes ojos en los de él, cuando le sobrevino esa extraña sensación. El mero hecho de verla llorar así le molestaba sobremanera. Por un momento sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y enjuagar sus lágrimas de suplicarle perdón y de besarla...

Pero no lo hizo.

-Tú...- comenzó- Tú no sabes porqué estaba yo en aquél bar anoche ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho. Bueno, las razones de Sasuke eran más que evidentes pero las de Sakura...

-Entonces no lo sabes... te lo contaré.

-N-no tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-No, no tendría porque hacerlo. Pero esto también tiene que ver contigo.

Tragó saliva y escuchó.

-Yo...- más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- Yo... hace una semana que... he roto con Lee.

Sasuke sintió como si alguien le hubiese propinado un puñetazo. "¿Con Lee? ¿Con Rock Lee?" ¡Era...imposible! ¿Cómo había...? ¿¡Cómo...?!

Su mente quedó en blanco ¿¡Con el maldito Rock Lee?!

Sakura dedujo por su silencio que se había sorprendido.

-¿No lo sabías, no?

¿Saberlo?

-N-ni siquiera sabía que estabais juntos...

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon.

-¡Llevábamos saliendo un año y medio!- la mente de Sasuke se colapsó aún más- Pero... no me extraña viniendo de ti... nunca te han interesado las vidas de los demás, ni siquiera la de tus amigos.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo esa punzada de desazón al observar su cara triste y apagada.

-Hace un año más o menos yo... me resigné. Comprendí que por mucho que buscase el amor nunca era capaz de encontrarlo. Nadie podía ayudarme... nadie podía evitar que te siguiese recordando Sasuke... sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

Él bajó la cabeza sintiéndose más culpable aún.

-Te lo dije de mil formas, miles de veces. Y tú siempre has actuado como si no te importara nada lo que te decía. Fue tan duro para mí el ver que no hacías más que despreciarme... que me abandoné a la idea de encontrar a otra persona de quien enamorarme. Había sido demasiado, ya no aguantaba más...

-.....

-Y entonces, un día, apareció Lee. Fue por casualidad pero ambos nos alegramos de vernos. Pensé que a él las cosas le habían ido mejor, pensé que lo suyo había sido otro capricho de adolescencia. Pero me equivoqué.

-Él seguía tan enamorado de mí, como yo lo había estado de ti. En realidad me confesó que a pesar de haberlo intentado nunca había logrado olvidarme del todo. Me dijo que yo era muy importante para él. Me dijo que... que me protegería hasta la muerte y que nunca me haría llorar, no como "ese Uchiha". Me prometió...- una lágrima cayó de nuevo por su rostro- Me prometió que me haría feliz...

A medida que escuchaba, Sasuke se iba odiando a sí mismo más y más. Nunca había sido consciente de todo el dolor causado. ¿O tal vez sí?. ¿Cuánto podía llegar a cegar la obsesión a la razón? Toda su vida entregado a una única causa le había hecho olvidarse de... de algo verdaderamente importante.

-Yo me sentí tan aliviada. No sólo por que Lee me quisiese, sino porque él, como yo también había sufrido mucho. Pensé que en ese caso ninguno de los dos estaríamos dispuesto a herirnos el uno al otro, porque ya conocíamos lo que era la soledad.

Recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho ella una vez: "Si tú me dejas, aunque tenga amigos o familia... me sentiré igual de sola que tú". ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta?

-Comenzamos a salir juntos y... ¡era maravilloso!. Lee era tan dulce y tan amable que conseguía de verdad hacerme sentir a gusto. Siempre se esforzaba por complacerme, solía decir que su dicha aumentaba al verme a mi sonreír. Sí... fue una de las etapas más felices de mi vida. Lee era el chico que yo siempre había soñado tener. Pero...- calló un momento- Pero no era el chico de mis sueños.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo, atento a cada palabra.

-Lee era lo que siempre había deseado. Tendría que ser inmensamente feliz, pero... algunas veces, sentía un vació que ni siquiera sus besos o sus palabras de cariño podía llenar. Era algo mucho más allá de él. No me había dado cuenta, pero en el fondo te seguía queriendo.

-.....

- Hace unos meses, comenzaron a irnos mal las cosas. Discutíamos continuamente y ya no era lo mismo. Él solía recriminarme que yo no le quería lo suficiente, que por mucho que él hiciera yo nunca estaba satisfecha. Yo lo negaba, le decía que era un pesado y que no hacía más que atosigarme y.... ahora que lo pienso ¡me porté fatal con él!- sollozó de nuevo- Hace poco, un par de semanas, tuvimos una pelea de las gordas. Me preguntó seriamente si yo le amaba, si yo le amaba de verdad hasta el punto de dar mi vida por él. Me dijo que en realidad todo este tiempo había estado con él por despecho. Y que sabía perfectamente que nunca le había amado realmente. Al menos no más de lo que había amado a Sasuke Uchiha.

-......!

-¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? ¡Que no pude negarlo! Lo comprendí perfectamente: siempre te había querido a ti y siempre había estado pensando en ti. Por mucho que mi mente se esforzase en querer a Lee mi corazón no podía corresponderle. ¡Me sentí tan estúpida! Todo este tiempo me había tenido engañada, y también a él. Lo peor fue que le hice mucho daño a él. Y en realidad él siempre me quiso con toda su alma... y nunca se resignó...... siempre fue un luchador ¿no crees?

Sasuke no pudo menos que asentir. Sin duda alguna Rock Lee era un luchador.

-Y he aquí el hecho que lo confirma. ¿Sabes porque te grité, porque me enfadé tanto cuando desperté?... Me quedé shockeada, había sido justo como él había dicho: "Seguro que en cuanto me vaya tu te irás derecha a tirarte en brazos de ese engreído y egoísta de Uchiha."..... y sob aquí estoy sob, sob Lee tenía razón. Soy una fracasada, un desastre.... nunca seré capaz de encontrar a nadie que me quiera porque me empeño en seguir aferrada a un sueño imposible. Estaba frustrada y triste y por eso lo pagué contigo. Yo... sé que no es tu culpa el que yo esté tan colgada por ti. Pero...- sollozó- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Yo siempre te he querido y estoy segura de que siempre te querré!..... pero ¡mírame! Soy patética. Estoy aquí a tu lado y no hago más que decir estupideces, seguramente me odiarás. Y yo... estoy segura de que la única forma de que tú y yo hubiésemos acabado juntos era que estuviéramos borrachos...

Y ya sin poder contenerse Sakura se hecho a llorar sin control. Sasuke todavía trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Era demasiado, y todo tan de golpe.... de nuevo deseó consolarla, decirle que lo sentía, que no se había querido dar cuenta. Pero ahora sí... ahora había comprendido algo muy importante.

"Que no quiero volver... no quiero..."

Sakura, todavía llorando, se sacó la camisa de Sasuke, se puso en pie mientras se ponía el vestido rápidamente y le miró de nuevo.

-Yo... siento haber sido una carga para ti... todo este tiempo... desde que éramos genins has tenido que soportarme, y siempre contra tu voluntad. Pero...- sonrió tristemente- Ya no somos niños, ahora ya no tienes la obligación de protegerme y esta vez sí trataré de olvidarte de verdad. Yo... sob ... me marcharé de tu vida para siempre.

Él la miró con urgencia. ¡Eso no era lo que él quería!... ¡no!, ¡no podía!. Pero siguió mudo, sin poder decir palabra a causa de la impresión.

Ella le dedicó una mirada verdísima y profunda. Sasuke pudo adivinar en sus ojos lo mucho que mentían sus palabras. Adivinó un resquicio de esperanza, un deseo, un anhelo. Estaba desesperada por oír aquellas palabras, aquello que él quería decirle y no podía... ¿Por qué no podía?

Estaba claro: ella no quería estar sola. Todo eso se lo decían sus ojos, en una muda súplica.

Y Sasuke no dijo lo que ella quería oír.

-Lo siento- sollozó de nuevo- M-me voy...

taptaptaptaptap BLAM!!

Y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Sasuke seguía sentado con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Recapacitando sobre toda la declaración de Sakura, sobre su mirada... su súplica: "te amo"...

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del Uchiha. "Qué es lo que he hecho..."

CONTINUAR

_No me acuerdo ni de que día es hoy,_

_la resaca me envuelve en quien no soy._

_mi conciencia se ha vuelto del revés, no sabe ya _

_qué hacer _

_sigo siendo el mismo que ahora no veis _

_¿quién me va a creer? _

_Aún podría ser peor _

_si me olvido respirar. _

_Qué culpa tengo yo _

_descubrí que ya no hay más. _

_No quisiera despertar _

_y comprobar que ya no está. _

_El instinto ha vuelto a decir que no...¡No! _

_no comprende donde está ahora el error _

_He perdido el rumbo y no sé volver _

_¿A dónde iré a parar? _

_Me he quedado en medio y no sé de qué, _

_A quien le importa ya _

_Aún podría ser peor _

_Si me olvido respirar. _

_Qué culpa tengo yo _

_descubrí que ya no hay más _

_No quisiera despertar _

_Y comprobar que ya no está..... _


End file.
